


Secretly I'm very lonely

by evaricious



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Feefshipping, Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaricious/pseuds/evaricious
Summary: Onboard the blimp for Battle City, Bakura reflects on his meeting with Marik and the way he feels. Based on the Abridged characters created by LittleKuriboh with dialogue from episode 33 of YGOTAS. Go watch it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yugioh is created by Kazuki Takahashi. All credit for dialogue and the abridged characters to LittleKuriboh.

_“Secretly I’m very lonely.”_

Bakura had surprised himself with that frank admission. Not one to normally talk about his feelings, much less open up to a random stranger, he was feeling a bit confused as he reflected on the event. This strange teenager, clearly more a rebel with a troubled backstory than a true villain like himself had intrigued him. Something about him had lowered his defences, allowed him to feel at ease, almost like he instinctively knew that the young tomb keeper meant him no harm. Or maybe he was just telling himself that, rationalizing his actions so he didn’t have to think about how attracted he was to the tanned, blond jerk. Gods, he really was lonely. That could only be the reason his words had continued to spill from him, telling the brat that he “wasn’t British…just gay”. Bakura moaned in frustration as he recalled his actions, turning over in his bed to push his face into the cool, white pillow.

He felt a fresh wave of disappointment as he recalled Marik’s response, or rather lack thereof to his admission. He wondered what he was getting himself into. This partnership they had decided on, a mutually beneficial arrangement to take revenge on their common enemy, was likely to blow up in their faces if Bakura couldn’t keep his head in the game. It was clear from the outset that Bakura would have to be the brains of the operation, regardless of what Marik thought. The kid had enthusiasm, but his ideas were rubbish so far. Marik wasn’t even sure he wanted to kill the Pharaoh, just mess with him like a high school bully.  
Bakura sighed and shook his head irritably. He was getting annoyed, and being trapped on a blimp with limited passengers, he doubted his usual form of stress relief was available to him. No doubt someone would notice if crew or contestants started disappearing or turning up dead. Bakura pushed up from the bed, straightening his pillow and dragging a hand through his messy hair. Marik and the troubling response he elicited was a problem for another day. Bakura put him forcefully out of mind as he left to find the others. Perhaps watching his host be trampled by his “friends” would entertain him for a while.


End file.
